Country who?
by America The Breaker
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si el Doctor se encontrara con alguna de nuestras naciones hetalianas? ¿Que tal si es con una pequeña nación que tuvo grandeza en su pasado pero en el presente a penas puede sostenerle la mirada a las otras? En este Fic el Doctor conoce a Lituania e intentara recordarle su grandeza pasada
1. Chapter 1

**Un dia lavando los platos y sollozando por la muerte de Amelia y Rory en Doctor who se me ocurrió...hey y si hago un fanfic crossover de Dr. who y hetalia para olvidar mi depresión y pues aquí lo tienen. Puse a Liet como personaje principal para agregar mas emoción a su vida ademas lo amo xD Me da flojera escribirlo todo de una así que será por capítulos y aquí tienen el primero ojalá les guste y no me tomaten por esto...**

* * *

A ver, ¿como comenzar una historia?...¡Ah! ya se! ¡Fechas! Ok Mmr…..

Todo comenzó en la mañana de un 17 de diciembre, los países del mundo se reunieron temprano para una de sus juntas esta vez como anfitrión tenían a Inglaterra por lo que la junta era en Londres. La impuntualidad entre los países era común pero….

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Llego tarde! Llevo una hora de retraso, ¡van a matarme! Estúpido despertador, no sonó hoy; el señor Alemania me gritara y el señor Rusia me matara- Pensaba Lituania mientras corría con un montón de documentos en los brazos, iba tan distraído que mientras corría se golpeo con un poste en la cara tirando todos los documentos al suelo- No no no no no no no-Decía mientras juntaba la hojas rápidamente.

-Hey disculpa esto es tuyo…..- Mientras terminaba de juntar las hojas un hombre se acerco a darle un documento que había salido volando, el tipo era un poco mas alto que Toris con los ojos verdes, el cabello castaño y corto con un peinado que parecía una ola hacia arriba, su voz le recordó un poco al señor Inglaterra por su acento ingles pero el tipo tenia las cejas tan finas que casi parecía que no tenia, nada que ver con Arthur. Lo que le llamó la atención del tipo no era su moño perfectamente colocado en su cuello si no la alegre y particular mirada del sujeto.

-A si….gracias-

-Parecía con mucha prisa hace unos momentos, joven-

-Es cierto ¡Voy tarde! Gracias por la ayuda, pero tengo que correr ¡Nos vemos!...- Dijo Toris mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la sala de juntas.

Ya en la junta como esperaba Alemania le dio un discurso sobre la puntualidad y Rusia le regañó con su aura siniestra de por medio como siempre, pero realmente ni siquiera habían empezado solo estaban jugueteando como en muchas otras reuniones y como pasaba en casi cada reunión al final no llegaron a nada y se marcharon; como Lituania había llegado al ultimo el tenia que quedarse a limpiar la sala, era una de las las nuevas reglas.

-Ah~ supongo que es mi culpa, no tengo problemas con limpiar una simple sala- Se decía mientras comenzaba a arreglar sillas- vaya esto es agotador, el señor Inglaterra debió haberse quedado a ayudarme después de todo es su territorio y son cientos de países- Pensó mientras terminaba de limpiar, 1 hora con 24 minutos fue el tiempo que hizo limpiando la inmensa sala, pero todo ese tiempo se sintió observado….

-¡Oye chico! ¡Te faltó esa silla!- Escucho Toris que hablaban por el micrófono principal, cuando volteo a verlo ahí parado estaba el sujeto con el que se había topado antes de llegar a la junta.

-Pe…pero ¡Señor no se supone que usted deba estar ahí!-

-Tampoco se supone que tu deberías ser tan sumiso pero así eres y yo no digo nada, espera acabo de decirlo, ¡que tonto! Olvida lo que dije chico, sigamos conversando…-

-Espere…..¿que? ¿Sumiso? ¡¿Quién es usted?!-

-Ah~ Buena pregunta esperaba que la hicieras.-

-….-

-Pues yo, chiquillo. Soy el Doctor-

-¿Doctor? ¿Doctor qué?-

-¡Ah! Hace mucho que no escuchaba a alguien decir eso ¡Simplemente me encanta escucharlo!- Toris se confundió aun mas con aquello, ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz de que peguntara eso?- Solo soy el Doctor, amigo mío. Solo eso-

-Okeeey…Entonces ¿Qué hace aquí?-

-Solo vine a hacerte compañía y a conocernos un poco mas, digo te chocaste con un poste y saliste corriendo sin decirme tu nombre.-

-Eh? Am….Lo…lo siento soy Toris…Laurinaitis…Mmm me conocen como Lituania.-

-¡Ah, Un país!, Mucho gusto señor país Lituania Toris Laurinaitis, como ya dije yo soy el doctor pero puedes llamarme Doctor-

-…..-

-¡Bien! Como creo que ya terminaste que tal si vamos a caminar para comenzar a conocernos mas, ¿Qué le parece, señor Laurinaitis?-

-Yo no…..no creo que ….pero acabamos de conocernos-

-Y así podemos conocernos mas, ¿has vivido mucho, no? Podrías contarme algunas de tus historias y yo puedo contarte algunas de las mías.-

-….-

-Tranquilo, no muerdo.-

-No podre quitarme a este loco de encima-pensaba Toris-

-¿Y?-

-….Esta bien-

-¡Yowza!, conozco un buen lugar donde podíamos conversar-

Minutos después….

-TA DA~-

-¿Una caseta telefónica?-

-Si, pero no es una caseta telefónica normal.-

- ¿A, no?-

-No, esta caseta telefónica es mía, la llamo la TARDIS-

Para este punto Lituania creía que este tipo era todo un loco.

-¡Entra!-

-¿A eso?-

-Shhh! No la llames eso, ella tiene sentimientos.-

-…..-

-Discúlpate-

-Emm….¿yo lo siento?-

-TARDIS-

-…Lo siento TARDIS…-

-¡Así se hace! ¡Buen chico! ¡Ahora a la TARDIS!- Toris pensaba que tenia que llevar al tipo a un clínica pero por ahora haría lo que le pidiera, el ya había tratado con locos antes y sabia que se ponían violentos.

-De acuerdo….- El doctor abrió la caseta para revelar que en su interior era mas extensa.-Wow…..esto es…..-

-Dilo….mucha gente lo dice al entrar a la TARDIS- Lituania salió de la caseta, la rodeo completamente y volvió a entrar.

-…..Imposible ¿Cómo?¿Dígame en serio quien es usted?-

-Ya te lo dije…..soy el doctor-

* * *

Continuara... Tal vez... o tal vez no... Probablemente si :D


	2. Chapter 2

El doctor comenzó a apretar botones y tirar de palancas en la TARDIS mientras hablaba con Toris.

-Si lo se, pero ¿que es lo que haces exactamente?-

-Pues puedo viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio en la TARDIS.- Al oír esto Toris se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Comprendo que sea mas grande por dentro pero…..eso es ridículo.-

-¡Ah! Así que no crees ,chico listo. Bueno no te molestara ir a dar una vuelta.- En esta ultima frase el doctor jaló una palanca y la TARDIS comenzó a moverse.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?!-

-HAY UN POCO DE TURBULENCIA AL PRINCIPIO PERO DESPUES SE CALMA-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-En eso la turbulencia se detuvo.

-¡Listo!, puedes abrir la puerta….pero no te recomiendo salir.-

-Esta bien…..pero en realidad no creo que— Toris dejo de hablar cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró con una vista espacial de la tierra en todo su esplendor.

-¿Y…..que te parece?-

-Yo…..esto…..es…..hermoso.- Le respondió con un tono de asombro.

-Lo se…la vista de un planeta desde el espacio es realmente magnifica.-

-¿Pero como? ¿Qué eres tu?-

-Para resumir soy un Lord del tiempo una especie que vive para siempre y viajo a través del universo arreglando problemas y cosas así.-

-¿Entonces…eres un alíen?-

-Bueno para mi tu eres un alíen a si que podría decirse que si-

-El señor estados unidos no estaba tan erróneo- Murmuro Lituania para sus adentros.

-¿Hay un lugar o alguna época que te gustaría visitar?-

-¡Claro!...digo…..si hay algunas épocas que me gustaría visitar.-

-¡Muy bien, amigo! Sujétate-

LITUANIA SIGLO XIII

-Llegamos~ ¿Y que es lo que quieres ver?-

-Eso…..- Dijo Toris mientras apuntaba a 4 adolescentes riendo y jugando.

-¡Hey! Liet atrapa esto- Se escucho decir al chico se melena rubia mientras lanzaba algo parecido a una pelota hacia la cabeza de un chico cerca de el.

-Ouch! ¡Po!-

-¿Queeee? No es mi culpa de que seas tan lento, deberías ponerte a entrenar….osea digo que leer no te salvara en una batalla.-

-Lo creas o no, Po. Leer es mas importante de lo que piensas pues las batallas no se ganan solo con fuerza, si no con inteligencia y un libro podría guiarte hacia el camino a la victoria además….¡¿Me estas escuchando?!- Liet le gritaba a Po mientras el estaba recostado en el piso moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo.

-Wa wa wa wa wa wa-

Dos chicos rubios justo a unos metros de ellos conversaban..

-Hey ¿Raivis que haces?-

-Haciendo una corona de flores-

- Es muy linda ¿puedo preguntar para quien es?-

-Es por…la paz.-

-¿La paz?-

-Si, por ahora estamos muy tranquilos me encantaría que así fuera siempre y no tuviéramos que pelear mas.-

-…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices, una vida sin paz no es vida.-Se acerco el chico castaño a los chicos rubios.

-Toris….-

-Osea completamente de acuerdo-

-Entonces….prometamos no pelear entra nosotros nunca.-

-Por la paz- se escucho decir de los cuatro al unísono, mientras reían y volvían a lo suyo.

-¿Esto es lo que querías ver?-

-Claro, fue la mejor época de mi vida….hasta….esa noche….-

-¿Podemos ir a "Esa noche"?-

-NO…..no….no creo que sea bueno volver a revivir eso..-

-Entonces vallamos a alguna época donde me demuestres eso que dijiste de los libros ¿En serio te sirvió en alguna ocasión?-

-¡Por supuesto y se justo donde!-

-¡De acuerdo súbete a la TARDIS!- Después de que Toris entrara el Doctor vio por unos segundos a los chicos jugando y no pudo evitar sacar una sonrisa.

-¡Doctor! ¿Va a entrar?-

-Oh! Si! Haya voy ¡Geronimoooo!-

* * *

Soy muuuuuuuy floja y estoy haciendo un disfraz de Dalek o algo así...por eso tardo tanto y casi no subo nada Lo bueno es que nadie lee de todos modos :D y solo escribo cuando estoy aburrida...


End file.
